More than This
by IridescentInTheDark
Summary: "He never really wanted me." "I want you." "Then take me." And he did, over and over again. Non-mass ItaSaku.


**I wrote this all in one go and it just came out like this. Not sure it's really exciting and all that, but I love it. And as the summary says, it's non-mass. **

**Warning: Slight SasuSaku, and implied yuri. Non-descriptive on the latter, and definitely not important. I think that's all of it. If I've forgotten anything, feel free to slap me. XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does. But I do own a number of memorabilia. Does that count?**

**More than This**

…

"He never really wanted me."

"I want you."

"Then take me."

The three simple words were uttered in earnest, in lust and through silent tears.

He first noticed her when he walked in on them having sex. Uchiha Itachi had never wanted someone so much younger than him before. It wasn't like he'd never known, in his own way, that Haruno Sakura was of the female species. He just hadn't really thought about it before. She was always such a skinny thing: no hips, practically no breasts, and had the overall look of a waif. But without him realising it, puberty decided it would transform her, and her blossoming had startled everyone within ogling range.

Sakura was finally a young woman.

Still, Itachi didn't think of her that way. Not for a long time. He'd noticed, but not cared… for the most part.

He had his conquests, his slutty flings, his buxom maids, and his older woman, who would forever remain anonymous, considering… _things_. He was content to go through his string of affairs, relieving his physical needs until the day he chose his wife. It was a long time coming, but Itachi had turned down several offers, wanting to feel some sort of connection with the woman he intended on spending the rest of his life with.

But despite his understanding on the subject, his father was getting impatient.

And on the eve of Sasuke's seventeenth birthday, his otouto's latest 'plaything' finally caught his attention.

Itachi had been looking for his otouto to ask him something… unimportant in the grand scheme of things, now that he thought about it, when he opened his door and got a full view of Sakura. Sasuke didn't immediately react to his accidental intrusion, but the pinkette turned a few shades of red before hastily attempting to cover herself: she had _definitely_ blossomed. To his own credit, there had been no sounds of pleasure coming from Sasuke's room, so Itachi didn't realise what was going on – it wasn't like he'd barged in either, receiving no "fuck off" from his brother, like he normally would in this situation, when he knocked.

So that was how he finally appreciated that the pinkette had breasts. They had grown, were pert and very pleasing to the eye. Finally shifting to address him, Sasuke didn't look concerned, just muttering, "Close the door would you, aniki?"

Forcing his eyes away from the now revealed Haruno "treasure", obviously flushed from his otouto's attention, Itachi did as he was asked. It was only after his quick apology and exit that he realised that Sasuke had still been wearing his pants.

Weird.

But that was Sasuke.

Itachi continued on his way, but couldn't get the image of a very naked Haruno Sakura out of his mind. He wasn't embarrassed by his accident, any more than Sasuke seemed to be, but the flush of her arousal had him teetering on the edge of it, at least inwardly. And just like that, she was the first woman in history who had him physically turned on from just one look at her naked form.

And it _pained_ him for a long time after that.

It was raining the night he saw her again. Itachi had just finished a mission, gone home to shower and was on his way to meet his cousin for some drinks when the petite pinkette stood out against the grey of the world. She was sniffling, sitting on a bench, and ignoring the fact that it was pouring down. He'd doubted her abilities as a ninja in the past, since she always seemed to find herself in the oddest of positions – at least to his knowledge ‒ that being a Kunoichi shouldn't have put her in. But since his recent foray into the _wonderful_ (sarcastically, he inwardly rolled his eyes at this, since he really had brought it on himself) world of teaching genin, he realised the world wasn't so black and white on that front.

He'd never stopped to wonder what limitations other ninja had, on either a skill or personal level, given that he was so busy with his responsibilities, in and outside of the clan. This realisation was one that made him disappointed in himself.

So he didn't immediately, inwardly groan at the obvious carelessness of the medic upon noticing she was risking her health just to sob in public: not that there was anyone else around to witness this. She later told him that it wasn't rain that made people sick (like he knew anything about bacteria).

She wouldn't tell him what had upset her so, but followed his lead as he attempted to remove her from the cold.

"Thank-you Itachi-san," she'd said, bowing. "But I'll be fine now."

What was it about her that made him hesitate? Sure, he'd noticed that she was indeed fuck-able, as was the case for any other time, he gave a woman the time of day, but he was concerned nonetheless. He wanted to find out what had her so upset, and fix it.

"No," he said. "You won't."

She didn't get the chance to complain as he took her home. He had no idea where she lived, so she found herself on the Uchiha estate, and immediately, she started sobbing, desperately trying to get away.

So the problem was Sasuke?

"He's not home," Itachi said soothingly, and she stopped struggling.

'_Probably out with some conquest.'_

He could sense that his brother had been here earlier, but left over an hour ago. Calm enough to focus properly, it seemed Sakura had quickly drawn the same conclusion.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get you dry."

Sakura stayed with him that night, cuddled under the covers of his duvet, deriving comfort from his warmth and the safety of his arms. He hadn't expected she would crawl in with him, just looking to fix whatever had broken so she could be on her way, but this was… nice.

They didn't do anything, just held each other, and come morning, she was gone. Only the traces of her scent in the air and on his bed was proof that she'd been there in the first place.

But Itachi could not help but notice that she never came around to visit Sasuke again. His brother had a new toy – some blonde – and the name Haruno Sakura was never uttered from his lips again. He even caught Sasuke coming home with that woman and two more, only three nights on from the last time Sakura had been in his bed.

He didn't know what to think about that, and though all the signs were there, he really didn't want to entertain the idea that Sasuke was blurring the line between getting laid and being a live-in playboy. He eventually mentioned it to their father, who assured him he would find out what was going on. At least the man was concerned about the Uchiha name enough to worry what Sasuke was up to.

Itachi sighed, playing with the pink strands between his fingers, now remembering how _he_ had ended up in bed with Haruno Sakura again, and again... She moaned, kissing his chest.

"Itachi…"

It wasn't raining then, just slightly overcast. Sasuke was out of the village on some mission (and probably pouting, since it was punishment for his "exploits") and Sakura hadn't looked happier. She'd finished up at Ichiraku's, the accidental third wheel in Naruto's impromptu lunch date with Hinata and Itachi found himself watching her in a daze. He hid his presence better than any Shinobi he knew, but for some reason, he wanted Sakura to sense him.

They started talking (does it matter what about?) and were absentmindedly walking toward the Uchiha estate when they spotted a blonde woman, who Itachi recognised as the next in the line of his otouto's night-time 'playthings' after the pinkette, and Sakura fell eerily quiet. The blonde gave her a twisted, teasing grin, and glanced appreciatively over Itachi's form before returning to her afternoon shopping.

"Sakura?"

And she was on him, pulling him into a teleportation jutsu (it was his first visit to her apartment, so he took a moment to enjoy the novelty of it) and smothering him with kisses.

It wasn't like he didn't want it. Kami, did he want her. But seeing that woman had sparked a fire in Sakura that Itachi himself had not been responsible for. She cried too much and he had to put an end to it. But Sakura wouldn't hear of it, and their kisses became punctuated with her confessions. She wanted him, had wanted him for a long time… and she wasn't taking no for an answer. It was only once she calmed down enough to admit Sasuke was the reason for her fragile emotional state that the words he needed to hear were uttered, and he was devouring her mouth again.

Sasuke had just used her, taking what he wanted from her, giving nothing but what he decided she had earned, and she was angry at herself for allowing him to use her like a toy. She knew Itachi wouldn't do that to her, that she was more to him than a wet, slick labia that existed solely for his own amusement.

Clothes were flung carelessly around Sakura's bedroom, hands memorised smooth, muscled skin, tongues explored, mouths ravished, and soft, meaningful kisses were exchanged. And in the heat of it all, Itachi lost himself to the feel of her silken heat as he parted her legs, invaded her sex, and was finally, achingly fully seated inside of her.

Then it all exploded in his face, figuratively speaking, when she screamed in pain.

Oh Kami, he hadn't realised. Itachi swallowed heavily, frozen inside of her. "You're a virgin?"

**-oOo-**

FLASHBACK

**-oOo-**

Sasuke had made his intentions clear from the beginning – Sakura was his to play with. It sounded so perverted and crass, but she really did like the way it came out of his mouth. But his promises of pleasure were only fulfilled to his desire, and Sakura wanted more than oral sex and the occasional foray into "toy" territory, as Ino had once called it, when she regaled her pinkette best friend on the naughtier side of sex.

But Sasuke had a condition.

Her name was Miyuki – no idea of her family name. Sakura had met her at a bar shortly after Sasuke first brought up the idea of her having sex with another woman for him. She was beautiful, almost as tall as the youngest Uchiha, with long blonde hair and cloudy blue/grey eyes. Sakura was envious of her beauty, but she figured that if this was what finally got Sasuke inside of her, it would be worth it.

She was wrong.

They started out alright, with Sasuke watching from a foot away, but it wasn't long before he stopped looking at the pinkette, his dark eyes intent on the blonde. Sakura tried to ignore the nagging in the back of her head, but couldn't dismiss it. Sasuke was turned on by Miyuki, not _her_. When she was done, Sasuke strode over to them and joined in… he took over, fingering them both, but never moving away from Miyuki. Sakura followed his instructions and again, found herself between the woman's thighs. But it wasn't enough for him, and her heart shattered a moment later, when the youngest Uchiha moved behind the blonde, piercing her greedily.

In the days to come, the pinkette would cry herself to sleep, but right now, she kept up the pretence, if only to save her pride and avoid a scene.

Or so she told herself.

They didn't notice her pull away, now lost in each other, and Sakura's sobs went unnoticed, uncared for, as she dressed as though in a daze. He twisted the blonde woman to face him now, and Sakura let out another sob as the woman's _piercing_ screams tore through her heart. Sasuke didn't even look up as the pinkette disappeared in a tear stained flurry of pink petals.

**-oOo-**

END FLASHBACK

**-oOo-**

"Please," Sakura murmured, tightening her cream legs around Itachi's waist. "I need this."

Itachi wasn't sure what to think of this revelation, but he was shuddering now, from trying to hold back, and the woman beneath him was literally asking for it. So he nodded, pulling out gently, before pushing back all the way in, groaning from the tightness of her as she gasped in pain. He stilled again, wiping her tears and waiting for her to give him the go-ahead. It had been a long time since he'd been with someone virginal, but he remembered enough to know the easiest way to do this, for her.

She groaned for more friction and he was moving inside of her almost instantly. She could feel every inch of him, her senses heightened, her mind willed away, and eyes closed.

"Look at me," he said, and was greeted by those wide, green eyes immediately. "Watch me as I take you Sakura," he added in a hoarse whisper. "Let me show you how it's supposed to be."

She nodded, holding tighter to him as he deflowered her. Her body moved against his instinctively and she found it easier with every stroke, to put Sasuke out of her head. There could be no comparison really, not when the younger brother had never deigned to experience this with her.

So Sakura let herself go, enjoying the feeling of being stretched without the pain, and despite her promise to herself to never be submissive to another man ever again, obeyed Itachi as he changed their position, over and over again… he was fully satiated what felt like hours later. She was sore but happy, and wondered, in the few seconds it took her to fall asleep in his arms, if it would always be this good.

Several more days passed, and Sakura found herself in the Uchiha estate once more. But this time, she didn't feel anxious, or frightened at the chance that she might run into Sasuke. She wasn't here for him – never again.

Itachi had told her to come around anytime she wanted him, and she wanted him, oh yes.

Mikoto let her in, gave her a knowing smirk, and left her to it.

This time was even better. Sakura found herself feeling more adventurous and although she would never forgive Sasuke for the shit he put her through, she was beginning to see what the attraction was in being the dominant one. She had Itachi on his back, begging her to let him inside her, and knew there was no going back now – he was hers, forever.

**-oOo-**

**I think I'm developing a thing for ItaSakuSasu… Oh yeah, now I remember what I wanted to say: no bashing of Sasuke intended. I love him as much as the next girl, but the perception of his character here was important for the ItaSaku, so I just went with it. **

**Too much? Not enough? Do tell. Please don't just fav or alert (just a one-shot), review too! XD**


End file.
